


God Knows I've Fallen In Love

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: "I Want to Break Free" video shoot, Body Image, Body Worship, Dressing Room Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Sad John Deacon, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, but got way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: John feels badly about his look and character in the "I Want to Break Free" video shoot, until the boys make him feel better.





	God Knows I've Fallen In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't clean out my ask box without writing whole fics, smh. This is loosely based on a John Deacon body image/body worship prompt I received a while ago. I hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

John frowned in the mirror of his dressing room, the large overcoat and shapeless dress underneath hiding most of his body. He tugged at the grey wig and hat, a single tear snaking its way down his cheek. 

He felt utterly ugly and sexless. From the clothes to the makeup and the costuming, the character he was playing on the video shoot was by far the least attractive, and it had destroyed his confidence. John couldn’t help but think there was a reason he was chosen to play Ena. No offense, but she was no siren. Out of all of them, they chose John to be her. Roger was stunning, looking more like a woman than any of them, and Freddie was sexy as hell in his kitten heels and black skirt. Even Brian looked adorable in his nightgown and bunny slippers. He just looked frumpy and old. 

A loud banging came at the door, pulling him from his revelry. “Darling, are you in there? They need us on set!” 

John nibbled on his lip, trying not to smear his lipstick. “Coming Freddie,” he grumbled miserably, not looking forward to the next few hours at all. 

He endured the shoot, his dour expression far less acting and more actual emotion. Watching Roger twist around in that little skirt, flouncing his pigtails and pouting, his beautiful feminine curves on full display had been pure torture. Freddie had been stunning pushing that vacuum. Brian was playfully pretty in his nightgown. He was just a grumpy frump sitting there looking miserable…_being_ miserable…a laughing stock with no sex appeal. 

As soon as the director yelled cut, John trudged off to the dressing room, tears welling in his eyes. 

Hands were on him before he could shut the door. “Not so fast cutie.” It was Roger, pigtails bouncing around his lovely face.

John turned around, tears already streaming down his cheeks. “What do you want,” he almost spat. All John wanted was to change and to go home; it had been a miserable day and he was tired of playing dress-up. 

Roger put a hand on his shoulder, letting it trail slowly down his back. John looked up, and saw Brian standing closely by Roger. “I’ve been dying to get you out of this coat. It’s been driving me crazy,” Roger said coyly. 

John’s eyes grew wide. “What are you talking about?” Roger was so beautiful in what he had on…an actual goddess. John looked like his grandmother. 

Roger pursed his lips. “You, silly. I’ve wanted to kiss that scowl off your face all day.”

Brian laughed at John’s surprise, his hands moving smoothly to the large buttons of his coat. “And this fucking faux fox thing has got to go,” Brian added. “I find it personally offensive; plus, costuming has you way too covered up.” The fox stole dropped to the floor. “That’s got to change.” 

Brian continued his work on the buttons, and soon the coat was on the floor with it. Freddie stepped into the dressing room, still wearing his short, tight black skirt. He surveyed the scene, his hands on his hips, a pleased look on his face. “Ooh, look at that little dress. Get it off him girls. He’s not bare enough.” 

John suddenly shrank back a little, and Roger and Brian halted their movements.

“What are you doing,” John asked quietly. “I’m not…pretty like you.” 

Freddie stepped up, his hands going to John’s face. “Darling, that’s where you’re wrong. You’re beautiful. And we’re going to show you just how much.” 

Brian turned him around, pressing him up against the wall just a little too roughly as he and Roger unzipped the dress underneath. John was wearing a pair of white cotton panties and thigh-high stockings with garters.

Freddie’s mouth watered as Brian spun him back around. “Fuck, you look so good darling. Really got into character didn’t you?” 

Roger hummed, running his finger down John’s chest to trace the ridge of John’s growing erection. “Good enough to eat.” 

“Hmm, now there’s an idea. Brian, why don’t you and Roger take turns showing our John how beautiful he is?” 

John groaned, his head going back to rest against the wall as Roger and Brian sank to their knees. Roger pulled John’s panties down just far enough to take him out, giving him a few strokes before letting his tongue flick over the head. He looked back at Freddie, waiting for permission. 

“Go ahead darling,” Freddie said, almost sighing as he hitched up his skirt, taking himself in his hand. “Show him how much we love him.” 

John groaned as Roger sank down on him, his hot mouth incredible as he ensconced him in his wet heat. Roger took his time, bobbing his head and guiding John’s hands to his hair, encouraging him to pull and tug on the pigtails there. 

Brian had one hand on Roger’s back, the other around his cock as Roger sucked John off. When Roger finally withdrew, he squeezed Brian’s thigh, a signal for Brian to take over. Brian lowered his head to John, Freddie’s moans filling is ears. 

“That’s it Bri…take him down…you’re so good at it,” Freddie encouraged him. John gasped as his mouth fell on him, Brian instantly relaxing around him, taking him as far down his throat as he could and settling into an easy rhythm. John’s finger’s found his hair, his nails scraping against his scalp. 

“I’m not going to last long,” he grunted out, his hips stuttering into Brian’s face, unable to control himself any longer. Roger eased off his knees, kissing a trail up John’s belly, his chest, finally smothering his lips until John was coming down Brian’s throat, moaning into Roger’s mouth.

Brian rocked back onto his heels, coughing a little, his cheeks flushed. He rested his cheek against John’s thigh, placing a little kiss there. “I love you,” he whispered. “We all do.” 

Roger was hanging on John’s shoulders, lazily kissing his neck. “And you’re perfect.” 

Freddie was rearranging his skirt, and he walked over to place a gentle kiss on John’s lips. “And you’re ours,” he said as John blinked back tears, feeling truly loved and beautiful for the first time in ages. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
